


【贱虫】disguise(伪装/ABO)

by acanthosphere



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acanthosphere/pseuds/acanthosphere





	【贱虫】disguise(伪装/ABO)

大概是一个是A假装O的贱贱×明明是O却强装A的小虫的故事  
正文  
蜘蛛侠是个alpha，这很明显不是吗？你想作为一个超级英雄，这里总会有这呀那呀的被称之为操蛋的行业规范的东西。  
比如X-Man，比如所有的超级英雄都身材超棒几乎都会隐藏自己的身份而面具下的那张脸还往往长得不赖之类的。可能实在暗示长相难看身材糟糕的人就被禁止进入超英的这个行业了吧，Wade坐在街角的餐厅里有的没的的胡思乱想的。  
其实也没这么复杂，他最近看上了那个抄袭自己制服的小英雄，但是很遗憾的那家伙似乎是一个alpha。  
“啊，他为什么会是一个alpha。”  
Wade这样丧气的想到，其实也对，如果蜘蛛侠不是一个alpha才让人震惊。  
一个强大年轻总是充满活力的超级英雄必须得是alpha，不是吗？这是大家对他们的期待，虽然由于经过了改造，Wade已经闻不到信息素的味道了包括他自己都只在很罕见的情况下才能释放信息素。因此，在别人的眼里Wade充其量只能算上一位强大的beta，而不会是一位强大危险的alpha。  
Wade看了看自己手腕上带着的helloKitty手表，他已经坐在这里好几个小时了。咬着自己手里都被握得发凉了的墨西哥卷饼，吃着一顿打自己出生以来吃的最久 的午餐。  
等等，就在刚刚的时候，当helloKitty指针指向三的时候，突然有一个想法闪入了Wade的脑海。这一次和以前不一样，Wade灵敏并且及时的把握住了那个想法，并且在这自己的脑海中进行了深刻的所谓思考。  
“如果哥闻不到信息素，该死这个不是优点。重来，”Wade有些激动的喃喃自语到，“如果哥无法产生，好吧，是在大部分时候无法产生alpha的信息素。那就说明……”  
Wade突然站了起来，大吼着在周围人惊讶的眼神中急速离开了那家餐厅。  
“啊啊啊，哥爱你，哥保证只有这一次，改造手术哥爱你！”  
他这样嚷嚷着离开了餐厅。  
这就是论Wade.Wilson如何攻略后来的Peter.Parker的计划的由来。  
高大强壮完全看不出来有一点Omega气质的雇佣兵确定假装成Omega去攻略那一位自己早就心仪很久的小英雄，被外人认为是alpha的蜘蛛侠。  
“你确定不是去做什么坏事吗？”  
黑市的老板这么多年以来第一次有一点点良心发现的征兆，他看着眼前明显显得很高兴的男人有些迟疑的说到。  
“你现在看上去就好像是一个要去骗炮的猥琐男人，并且还是想在下面的那个。”  
但是Wade没有直接回答他，他只是摆了摆手。  
“爱情，啊，爱情。”  
他把手亲昵的搭在老板的肩上，“老家伙这就是你不懂了，爱情使哥愿意假装成另外一种性别……”  
“就算呆在下面也行？”  
Wade其实没有仔细思考过这个问题，被这样问道后他稍稍思考了一下，最后坚定的回答到“实在没有办法也只能这样啦，虽然哥不是Omega但好歹自愈因子到时候哥希望……”  
“闭嘴，Wade。我都有画面感了。”  
老板把自己手中的Omega的信息素试剂交到Wade的手里堵住了他的嘴。  
有句话说的好，推动一个爱情故事的最大助力就是一场你情我愿的性爱。嗯，不知道这个理论是否正确，但是我们的Wade.Wilson先生显然对这个理论深信不疑并且还真的打算实行它。  
“Ok,哥最近见了小蜘蛛三面，和他聊了不下十句话并且哥还觉得他挺喜欢哥的。”  
Wade这样迷之自信的想到，：是时候为我们的爱情添砖加瓦的，宝贝！”  
他说着就把几粒药丸以及一大堆液体喷在了自己的身上，这些东西会让他释放出类似于Omega发情气味的信息素，将在一段时间后生效。而自己需要在这段时间做的就是找到他的超级英雄，找到一间旅馆或者是一间自己的安全屋，然后boom！  
一切就水到渠成啦，Wade闻了闻自己试图发现哪怕一丝一毫的能够诱惑alpha的香味，但是他失败了。因为Wade.Wilson是闻不到信息素的味道的，真遗憾。  
不过这也算是一个好处，这样的话当他面对Spidey的时候就不会因为对方身上强烈的alpha气味而感到反感。  
“哦，老天。我希望我的小英雄能够绅士一点，或者……粗暴一点哥也能够接受。”  
……  
Peter是在最近一段时间见到了那个自称为死侍的Omega的。  
说实话如果不是对方身上浓烈的Omega气味的话，自己绝对不会认为对方是一个Omega的。因为毕竟很少有Omega可以向死侍那样长得那么高。  
他带着面罩但是似乎并不是为了掩盖自己的真实身份，第一次见面的时候那个男人就一脸激动的向自己介绍说他是死侍，真名叫做Wade.Wilson。  
这番行为当时可是把Peter吓得不轻，他还以为这又是一个想要打探自己真实身份的居心不良的人。但是Wade看上去并没有什么别的企图，他似乎只是想和自己组队一起做一些对的事情。  
随着时间的推移Peter发现Wade是一个可爱的Omega，他总是有着说不完的笑话与段子（虽然其中总会爆爆黄腔）。但是他听得懂Peter的笑话也愿意听着Peter絮絮叨叨的说着一些在别人眼里有些烦人的事情。  
并且还有一个很重要的愿意，Wade是一个Omega，并且他似乎并不对此感到很害羞。在某些层面上，Peter甚至觉得Wade为自己是一个Omega而感到深深自豪着。  
这希望自己也能这样。  
Peter走在回家的路上想到。  
没错，大家都以为是alpha的蜘蛛侠实际上是一个Omega。那只放射性的蜘蛛改变了Peter的体质使他能够成为蜘蛛侠但却并没有能够改变他的性别。  
但是他没有向Wade那样理性的接受着自己是Omega的这一事实而是通过喷洒alpha的信息素再加上Omega的抑制剂伪装成一个强大的alpha。  
但假的终究还是假的，这也是为什么Peter喜欢Wade的原因。  
男人似乎为着自己是一个Omega而深深的自豪着，他总喜欢在他自己感到害怕的时候扑进自己的怀里，但每次Peter都结结实实的抱住了。  
一想到Wade有的时候像一个小姑娘发出尖叫做出夸张的样子，Peter就觉得有些好笑。  
暂且不提Wade，Peter最近也遇到了一些麻烦。  
抑制剂渐渐的对他起不了作用，这使得他越来越难以依靠抑制剂来熬过自己的发情/期。可以预见在不远的将来，抑制剂将对他完全失去作用而他也将不得不去找到一位alpha让他来标记自己。  
最终摆在他面前的只有两条路可选：摘除腺体或者是找一位alpha标记自己。  
但是第一种显然是不可能的，因为摘除腺体的这种手术对人体的伤害实在是太大了并且由于Peter被辐射蜘蛛咬过手术的后果变得更加无法预测，所以Peter是不可能去摘除自己的腺体的。那么这样看起来就只剩下的第二种选择了，找到一个alpha来标记自己。  
说实话如果可以的话Peter连第二种都不想选。  
他不想要一位自己根本就不熟悉的alpha来标记自己，将他的信息素融合进自己的身体。光就是标记后可能发生的事情，Peter连想都不愿意想。  
但是他也已经穷途末路了。  
当Peter回到自己的公寓，把那一管可能并不会产生有多少用处的Omega抑制剂注入自己的身体祈祷着这一次还能够起到作用。  
但是没有，当他结束一天的夜巡准备荡着蛛丝回到自己的公寓的时候一股熟悉不过却令人厌恶的感觉从自己的双腿之间一路往上，最终Peter没能握紧自己手中的蛛丝从空中掉了下来。  
但还在此时此刻Peter的理智还没有完全掉线，他在空气慌忙的调整自己的身体虽然不算有多么舒服但好歹还是安全的降落在了一个隐秘的街角。  
他摇摇晃晃的站起身子，正在思考着到底该怎么办的时候一股浓郁的不是自己散发出来的Omega发情的味道席卷了自己的鼻腔。  
Wade穿着制服外面套上了一件滑稽的裙子正一脸不知所措的看着自己。  
“天哪，Spidey！”  
男人一脸兴奋的迈着小碎步跑到自己的身旁，脸上带着与他散发的信息素截然不同的清醒。  
“哥刚才还在郁闷到底该怎样找到你呢，结果你就突然出现了。老天，今天该不会是圣诞节吧？”Wade看了看手表，嗯……好像今天不是。  
Peter此时此刻根本就没有心思去修正他圣诞节是在冬天的，而现在才秋季。他感觉到Wade就呆在自己的身旁身上散发着一股浓浓的Omega发情的气味，但这个不是最要紧的。因为Wade就在自己身旁的缘故，Peter隐隐约约的闻到了掩藏在Omega的气味之下一股好闻陌生的味道。  
“你不知道哥刚才有多害怕，有几个死变态。”  
Wade做出一把鼻涕一把泪的样子说到，“一直跟着哥，就好像听不懂人说话一样，哥都说哥有心仪的对象了。非要死缠着哥，好在哥跑的快……”  
那气味渐渐的变得浓郁了起来，Wade离Peter离得很近很近。Peter能够清晰的看到Wade面罩上应该是嘴的的地方随着他说话声的进行而一起一伏，他仍由着Wade搂着自己摇晃着自己的肩膀在嘀嘀咕咕的说着些什么。  
“对了，Spidey。哥现在发情了，”Wade脸红心不跳的正经的说到，“还有哥真的超级喜欢你，怎么样要不要约……”  
还没等他把自己的话说完，眼前的男孩就掀开了自己面罩的一角随后死死的把他按住然后带着粗暴的撕裂了Wade的面罩，照着Wade嘴唇的地方咬了下去。  
被扑到的Wade过来了好一会儿才在自己心里大叫着Omega信息素的万岁，随后搂住了男孩的身体和他深吻了起来。  
“哦，老天。Spidey，你不知道你比哥想象的要火辣多了，哥还以为自己会被你搂在怀里去哥的安全屋或者是那个酒店要一间房呢，没想到你这么心急。”  
Wade用手抚摸着眼前急切地男孩的腰侧。  
“啊啊，轻点，Spidey。”  
Wade这样说到，“哥的制服都要被你撕碎了，虽然哥很喜欢这样但是你肯定不想一会儿哥光着屁股裸奔回家把吧……”  
还没有等他说完，男孩再一次死死的吻住了Wade的嘴唇。  
“好吧，操他的。”  
Wade已经完全不在乎了，他主动的脱下了自己的制服的裤子。  
“哥已经准备好献出自己的贞操了，但是哥果然还是不想裸奔。”  
但是事实和Wade想象的有些不同，男孩用他强壮有力的大腿死死的禁锢着自己的腰侧亲吻着自己的嘴唇脸颊以及脖颈，但就是没有下一步动作了。  
什么，这和自己之前的操作的不一样。  
Wade被迫的搂着Peter的腰侧这样想到，不应该是马上把哥推到然后把哥的裤子脱掉吗？  
Wade这样想到，如果不是此时此刻眼下的情境是在紧急Wade都想在掏出自己先前喷上的试剂瓶仔细的观摩下上面的说明书。  
“算了，不管了。”  
他这样想到，但是等到的他手掌一直往下当经过自己的男孩的臀部的时候，Wade又再一次被震惊了。  
他的手上全身黏乎乎的液体，从Peter的制服里渗透出来沾到了自己的手掌上。  
“哥以前也这样吗？”  
Wade觉得有些不太对劲，他小心的将Peter的制服脱下然后将自己的掌伸到里面像是在确定着什么。  
“哥怎么感觉自己之前没有这样。”  
Wade在他心里鄙夷着，但当他不小心触碰到那个隐秘的入口的时候扑在自己身上的男孩呜咽了一声。  
随后Peter就伸出手抓住了自己的小Wade。  
他将Wade推到在了地上，压着Wade的身体。从制服中露出了点点皮肤泛着色情的粉红色，“Wade。”  
他有些压着嗓子说到，“进来。”  
他这样握着Wade的另一只手要求到。  
其实不用别人提醒，Wade也知道Peter此时此刻有些神志不清。  
怎么会有一个alpha要别人进入自己，Wade在心底鄙夷了一下黑市老板药品的真实性。  
但是看着Peter泛红的脸以及低哑的声线，以及各种各种让此时此刻就算闻不到任何信息素的Wade都能脸红心跳的事情。  
“操他的，不管了。”  
Wade放弃了思考，也放弃了为什么这一切和自己想象的不一样。  
不管怎么样不用在下面并且还是自己宝贝甜心主动要求的这一点，Wade对此感到很满意。  
他先是把自己那个碍事的裙子给扔开，然后解开了自己的裤子上的腰带，随后又脱下来Peter的制服裤子（感谢蜘蛛战衣是能够分开脱的）。  
他深吻着眼前比自己不知道急切多少的男孩，然后将自己的手指进入了Peter的身体。  
Wade明显感觉到男孩随着自己的动作发出了低低的呜咽声，“操，里面比哥想象的湿了这么多。死老头卖春药的吗？”  
将Peter的这一系列的行为归结为自己喷洒上药剂的原因，并且准备过一阵子去找那个老头的麻烦。  
Wade不想弄伤Peter，毕竟这可是自己的第一次表现怎么也得留个好印象好吗？alpha的后腔并不是用来做这种事情的，所以这也是为什么最初Wade就把自己当做了下面的那个的原因。这需要很有技巧（如果两个人没有因为对方身上的alpha信息素打起来的话），因为这很容易受伤。  
Peter显然不满意与Wade慢吞吞的动作，他用自己的膝盖轻轻的敲了敲Wade的腰侧示意他快一点。  
但是Wade觉得自己根本快不起来，谁都不想在自己第一次考试的时候不及格。  
因此他仍旧再小心翼翼的为Peter扩张，“虽然没有想到你喜欢这种姿势，”Wade有些结结巴巴的说到，“但是交给哥吧，不管怎么样哥……”  
在Wade再一次喋喋不休之前，Peter掰开了Wade的手然后结结实实的让自己身下的男人进入了自己的内腔。  
“操操操。”  
一瞬间全部进入了Peter的内腔对于Wade来说刺激有一些大。  
毕竟现在骑在自己腰上的是自己早就暗恋很久很久的蜘蛛侠，并且本来以为自己要为爱情献出自己后面的童贞的Wade现在反了过来进入了Peter的身体。  
此时此刻身体和心力上的双重刺激让Wade有些回不过身来，他虽然闻不到任何哪怕一丁点的信息素，但是Peter的喘息以及进入他内腔里的感受已经让Wade看见了不少的白色小点点。  
男孩伏在自己自己的胸膛上，有规律的上下起伏着，他亲吻着Wade的嘴角，发出着好听的呻吟声。一时间Wade都有点弄不太清楚，究竟是谁在上谁。  
好吧，介于哥现在的身份是Omega应该是Spidey在上哥才对。  
Wade有些晃神，回应着Peter的亲吻。  
然后将自己的遗传密码洒进了Peter的身体  
……  
其实着并没有持续多久，大致多了二十分钟之后终于意识到自己在干什么的Peter回过了身来，看见了躺在自己身下衣服破破烂烂的Wade。  
所有他也意识到了自己身体中的异物，以及双腿间的滑腻感。  
“看看你干了什么，Peter。”  
他小心翼翼的把Wade从自己的身体中退出，然后穿好了自己的裤子，用仍在一旁的布料遮掩了一下Wade裸露的身体，拉下了自己的面罩。  
“那个……”  
Wade一脸不解的看着自己，“很抱歉， Wade。”  
他有些手足无措不知道自己应该怎么解释才好，“我对你做了很过分的事情，真的很抱歉。”  
在Wade还没弄清处状况之前，他就匆匆忙忙地逃离了现场。  
“我做了错事，会补偿你的。”  
他这样朝男人喊道，随后就离开了。  
双腿间还有粘腻的液体一直往下滑，Peter的脸红的像火烧一样。  
“老天，你怎么可以对一个Omega做出这样的事情。”  
看着Peter匆匆离开的身影，Wade凝视着Peter离开后漆黑的夜色下的点点星辰想到。  
自己刚才是上了一个alpha吗？  
此时此刻两位生理与健康课都没有获得及格分的两位好孩子都在反思着自己刚才的行为。  
后记：  
完全不会写肉，完全不知道怎么写（某球缩在了墙角）  
这个故事其实很简单啦，在开头已经说明白啦。  
谢谢看到这里的你（鞠躬）  
那么咱们下篇文再见吧，拜拜。


End file.
